The Roads That Must Be Taken
by LadyFirefly88
Summary: IPOD Challenge. 10 drabbles for one of my favorite pairings. Rated for some insinuations, and some potty language. If anyone is really offended I'll bump it up to M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing … so sad.

I just love me some McCoy and Chapel.

**IPOD Drabble Challenge Rules**

1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your IPOD/MP3/Music Player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten of these and then post them.

_1)Candy Rain – Soul For Real_

Children, he was surrounded by children. Leonard "Bones" McCoy scoffed as his fellow crewmembers danced around to some pop tune blaring during the ridiculous party Jim had thrown to "boost" crew morale. So like the cantankerous old man he was, he sulked by the bar and nursed his bourbon. The kid singing some song about candy and love was enough to make him order another bourbon, until his head nurse plopped herself down next to him.

"Come on Len, it's not that bad. Just one dance, otherwise I'm gonna tell Kirk you've been skulking by the bar during his party!"

With a groan he acquiesced, and let Christine lead him to the floor. Something about being so close to her, as she danced and giggled at his stiff posture made him bend down slightly and kiss her. Well he'd be damned, she tasted just like candy.

_2) Listen – Beyonce_

Christine Chapel was done. Roger Korby may be brilliant, but he was a brilliant ass. How dare he take her research as his own, and claim she'd be nothing without him. Well you know what? Fuck him. He thinks he's made this perfect little trophy wife who'll do his grunt work and then just smile when the ass takes her ideas. Her mother taught her to be so much stronger than this. She should have known, he never really paid any attention to her unless she was wearing provocative clothes lately. Nothing around the apartment was hers, his selfish need for "comfort" or some bullshit like that made sure that it barely looked like she'd been living with him for almost a year, that she was his fiancé. Nothing. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing left here for her. And so she called the one friend she had who wouldn't question her,

"Len, could you come get me. I'm done."

_3)Somebody Kill Me – Adam Sandler (from Wedding Singer)_

They sat at the local bar after he'd picked her up from that ass' apartment. Half drunk and bitching about the people who'd jilted them. He'd been living out of a suitcase for nearly a month at his family's old ranch house. She'd moved in just now and they both decided that it was necessary to get rip roaring drunk and forget everything. Feeling like shit, they decided to both enlist in Starfleet and get the hell out of Georgia.

_4)Come Together – The Beatles_

She popped into his office unnoticed and smiled as she heard him humming along to an old terran classic. She leaned against the door frame as he continued to work not looking at her and now singing out loud. Unable to keep the giggles in she cleared her throat and lithely slinked up to McCoy and saucily sang the lyrics as well. His smirk told her everything she needed to know. She sat on his lap and twined her fingers in his hair as he commanded the computer to shut the door and turn up the volume on the music player.

"Well Mrs. McCoy, I do believe we come together quite nicely."

_5)Lessons Learned – Carrie Underwood_

Roger never really loved her, he loved the idea of her. A young beautiful assistant that would fawn over his every comment, and so rules be damned she began a twisted affair with the older man. And a year later she walked into their apartment to find him with another woman, and right there she knew he was another mistake. So she made a promise to herself that all the falsehoods from this crap relationship, she would use to make her strong and build better relationships.

A year later she would use these lessons to build the relationship that would last her a lifetime. Roger may have hurt her, but from all she'd learned, she found Leonard McCoy, and he wouldn't be a mistake.

_6)Miss Melody – Miri Ben-Ari ft. Akon_

The first time McCoy heard the melodies down in one of the rec. rooms, he raced down to find out who had been playing such a hypnotic melody. The violin melody strummed and soothed him, and at the same time disturbed him, who could be playing something so hauntingly beautiful.

The next day he sat at his desk trying to get some paperwork done, and to keep his mind off of the mysterious violinist, that Jim had dubbed "miss melody." After a while he felt himself slipping to sleep as he heard someone humming softly the violin melody he'd been hearing. He popped up from behind his desk to investigate, in his haste he bumped right into his head nurse.

"Sorry there Chapel, but do you know who's been humming?"

"Guilty."

He'd just stared at her, and she looked at him questioningly, until finally words came back to him.

"Where did you learn to play like that?"

_7)Fools – Diane Birch_

Woman assumed that because he was a divorcee, and a doctor and Jim Kirk's wingman, that he would be one of two things, 1) a womanizer like his best friend, or 2) the relationship guy who was sensitive. Nope, they would be wrong on all accounts, the fools thought that they could get beyond his surly gruff exterior. Little did they know, he thought to himself, that it's not just an exterior shell. His ex had made sure that he couldn't trust anyone again, or that he would be able to put everything on the line again. They lied to themselves, but McCoy was nothing if not blunt and honest. He wasn't looking for anything but bourbon. Fools.

Well Christine Chapel was no fool. She knew how fucked up his situation had been before he came to Starfleet. They'd been friends beforehand and lived together (completely platonic), she knew him, and didn't believe for one second that he was just surly and gruff, no she knew what kind of man he really was, even if he didn't see it himself. She would wait for when he could be ready again, and she wouldn't be a fool, like these little girls throwing themselves at him. She could love him.

_8)Miss You Much – Janet Jackson_

She hated being alone. But Joanna being 12 was having some trouble with her mother, and Leonard, knew that she needed her daddy. She'd have gone with him to fetch her step-daughter, but she was too pregnant to travel, according to Leonard. Worst of all, she missed him, his arms around her while she slept. And so due to pregnancy hormones (she told herself) she drove all their friends and family within reach outta their minds calling and complaining how much she missed her husband. And then like something out of her dream there he was towing Joanna behind him.

"Christine!!!" Joanna cried as she rushed to her step-mother's side not missing a beat and placing a tender hand on her protruding belly.

"Hey Jo! Missed you."

"Missed you too, I'm gonna unpack!! I get my own room! Ugh and I'm sorry I know she's my mother but I couldn't stand it anymore. Thank you so much you and Daddy taking me in here."

"Jo, we'll always want you, I'm glad you'll be here when your brother is born."

Joanna went to unpack and Leonard finally came to envelope his wife in his arms.

"You know honey I really missed you much."

"Chris I was gone for a day and a half."

Joanna laughed out loud from her room. She was home.

_9)Very Special – Debra Laws_

This was it, the big day. She finally found a man who would treat her with respect, a man who would be her equal in every aspect. She couldn't believe they'd been able to find one another, and in Sick Bay no less.

He was a mess of nerves at the front of the church, Jim, Spock, Hikaru and Scotty tried to soothe his nerves as Chekov nervously took pictures for his friends.

Then the music began and his mind cleared.

She saw him at the end of the aisle and beamed at him.

This was it.

_10) Good Love – Lucy Pearl_

They lay in bed, breathing and heartbeats beginning to return to normal. They'd loved one another all night, finally coming to realize how much they meant to one another. She didn't want him to see, but at some point she'd let her tears fall unchecked. It felt good, in a way that she couldn't describe. Not just the physical, not that it wasn't amazing, but the way he held her, looked at her like he could see her whole life in her eyes. The sweet whispers in her ear as they settled snuggled together to finally find some peaceful sleep. No more wondering, this was the good love she'd heard so much about from her friends and family. This man here, he embodied it. He was good if not great love.

A/N:

I know I should be working on my family portrait series, but I freaking love IPod drabble challenges. And while I love my OFC and other OC's I really like this pairing too. I even might elaborate on one or more of these little drabbles. Suggestions?

And thank you to everyone who's been reviewing!!! And supporting! I appreciate the love guys and gals! 3

I'd like to thank NaomiBlue especially!!! Always reviewing, so dear if you have any of these as a favorite lemme know!!!

Review! Please and thank you!


	2. more drabbles!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except the plots.

This will be the last story/update I'll be posting for the next 40 days. See y'all then!

1)Enchantment – Corinne Bailey Rae

She wonders what kind of spell he has over. Every time they fight, something draws her back to him. More than likely it's that damnable smirk on his face when she arrives at his office, to apologize for going over the line. They been friends for years, and it's only now that she realizes that not only is Leonard H. McCoy the most impressive doctor she's met, he also happens to be a magician of sorts. Like how he always knows how to make her shiver with the simplest words. Or when he takes her by surprise and wraps his arms around her from behind when no one is looking. Or maybe it's because when he tells her he loves her, she believes him.

2)Best for Last – Adele

Christine Chapel has known Leonard McCoy long before he met his now ex-wife. Sure they were just friends. The kind of friends that hooked up occasionally when there's been too much of that poison McCoy likes to call whiskey. Christine won't admit that it broke her heart a little bit each and every time he would get up from one of those nights, and they would share a knowing look, that said _we're just friends let's forget it._ Except she couldn't, she made some bull story about not being able to attend his wedding, but she does agree to be his head nurse when he starts his attending position. And when life finally comes together, and he's left his battle axe of an ex-wife and Christine has left the asshole Dr. Korby, they move in together as friends, and register for Starfleet together, and somewhere along the trip they find each other. And they figure out that the cliché _save the best for last_ is a cliché for a reason.

3)Swept Away – Mandy Moore

They both miraculously have shore leave, and here they are on earth, sitting in his family's ranch house. The house they lived in together as they licked their proverbial wounds from hellish relationships. Leonard pulls Christine with him to the stables to go for a quick ride, and she rides just slow of him so that she can watch what a beautiful specimen this man is. They have a quick picnic together underneath what Leonard blushingly calls the sweetheart's tree. There are hearts with initials carved all over the trunk and the branches. Christine asks where his initials are, and he replies that he never did get to carve his name there. She smiles and takes the steak knife, and asks if she may add something to the tree, he gives her a small wave and she begins to carve their initials into the tree surrounded by a heart. He comes up behind her and plants small kisses along her neck and shoulders. Later they spend the rest of their day lying in their bed as the dying daylight fades to softer moonlight. He pulls her close as he whispers, _happy anniversary._

4)All I Want – Toad the Wet Sprocket

He knows he's said the wrong thing as soon as they leave his mouth. And now he's practically chasing her around the ship trying to apologize. He finally rounds up to her door and he's pounding on her door until he thinks his knuckles will bleed, and he's sobbing like he never had before. He hears her sobs on the other side of the door too.

"Please Christine, Please. Darling, I'm so sorry I was out of line."

"What do you want Leonard? What?"

"You, just you. All I want is you, it's all I've ever wanted. Baby I'm so sorry, I was an ass. Christine, please let me in, baby please… I love you."

"Are you just saying that so I'll let you in?"

"Christine Chapel, I love you."

He thought he'd lost her, he hunched his shoulders and was about ready to take off for sickbay, when Christine's door slid open, and there she was eyes puffy, and sniffling, she threw herself into his arms sobbing. He held her like he thought she'd evaporate if he let go.

"I love you too, you big jerk."

5)Get to Me – Train

Christine Chapel never thought she'd be barefoot and pregnant, on a starship nonetheless. This was their second child now, and they also had Jo now. As she went through Michael's baby things and looked around their now extended quarters, she would never have thought she'd have all this. Pictures littered the walls so holos, some pictures Jo had drawn as a little girl, some of Michael's 2 year old "drawings." As she let herself become immersed in memories of their family, her illustrious husband came in hauling a giggling young boy on his shoulders. It was possibly one of the most gorgeous things she'd ever seen in her life. Not a few seconds later her step-daughter stepped through and wrapped her arms around Christine before cooing to the baby. She had everything.

6)Everything I Can't Have – Robin Thicke

He was full of surprises, on their third date Leonard McCoy took her dancing. And he could dance, he was surprisingly light on his feet. He twirled her around the dance floor, looking at her with eyes that made her weak in the knees. He was just so damn seductive, by the end of the night, when they found themselves tangled in his sheets, she realized that the beat they had been dancing too was similar to when they… you know. Damn, guess what they say is true, a man who can dance is also amazing in bed. And Christine could tell you first hand, that he was pretty damn any good.

7)Nine in the Afternoon – Panic at the Disco

They sat together on his desk, just talking at first. Then his arm slid around her waist and her head rested on his shoulder. Why they hadn't thought about this before completely escaped Bones. He could sit here all day just holding her, and hearing her voice. He needed this, needed her. She kept him sane, and understood him and accepted him. This was the same position they'd been in when he moved her into his family's ranch house and they sat on the back porch that night, swearing to be there for each other, holding each other, just talking.

8)One Step at a Time – Jordin Sparks

Joanna flew into the room, spotted her dad and stepmom and ran straight into Christine's arms, not bothering to answer her dad's belligerent questions. Christine ushered her stepdaughter into their living room. She asked her what was wrong and it was just a case of teenager-itis. Boys, hormones, not being at a normal school, she needed a mom. Bones looked on with a deep tenderness in his eyes watching his girls together like this. Joanna had her arms tightly wound around her step mom, not call her Christine, but calling her mom. She held her and told her daughter, that life would be real hard during this time in her life, but if she took things one step at time she'd get through it, and that she'd always be there for her. Jo smiled through her tears hugged her mom and told her she loved her, then kissed her daddy on the cheek and told him the same as she when to her room to study some.

"One step at a time huh?"

"Yup, and that's what I'm gonna tell the next baby girl"

"Next?"

"You betcha in about 8 months."

9)Rainbow – Colbie Caillet

She sat leaned against her husband, and they watched their children playing with their cousins from the ship. She couldn't believe that they could be so blessed to have this family. They looked to their friends and smiled that they'd grown up together, and their kids could do the same.

10)Falling for the First Time – Barenaked Ladies

Leonard H. McCoy, the CMO of the Enterprise, felt like a teenager. He was getting ready for his first real legitimate date with Christine Chapel. He held on to the flowers in his hand tightly, sweating profusely, and debating on whether or not to palm the doorbell. Before he could there she was, out of regulation clothing in a summer dress, she looked like a vision. His voice cracked, and he thrust the flowers at her like a moron, she was one of his best friends and he was nervous like an adolescent boy. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, and took his arm. When he didn't move, she lifted her brow at him and he snapped out of his reverie and lead her to the restaurant.


End file.
